I will find you
by Rain and Storm
Summary: They met and fell in love, everything was perfect until one day he disappeared. Please find me cause I'm scared... YAOI KaZe
1. Chapter 1

I know I shouldn't doing another fanfic without finishing the others, but I can't help, and then yesterday I was watching August Rush, and this idea came to my mind. Although I have already a story where Zero and Kaname are parents, unfortunately I have not written in English, then decided to write this story for you readers ^^ where both Kaname and Zero are parents. My beautiful Zero is the sweet and innocent uke and Kaname hmm ¬¬ well he is the father and a hentai vampire.

This is an AU fic

Zero and Kaname are vampires. Kaname has 21 while Zero is 17 when they first met, though Zero is a vampire he doesn't know because his vampire side was sealed. And he lives as a human unaware of the existence of the vampires.

Kaname is the arrogant pureblood who falls for the shy and lonely Zero. Some OOCness and **NO YUKI ON THIS FIC** [:[:[:

This is a **Yaoi** fic, if you do not like do not read it!

However, if you read it please leave a review, which encourages me to continue writing. English is my second language so please show mercy to my grammar.

***¨*I will find you*¨***

And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>Cause sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight<p>

**Chapter One**

**-**Hope**- **

**I**'m still hoping to find you, closing my eyes trying to imagine your voice, your little laughter, your cries. Repeatedly asking for a sign telling me where are you, a sign to continue feeding my hope to find you…

Since I found of your arrival happiness showed on my face. My eyes were always bright and I could not stop myself from smiling. A life was growing inside me, filling my feelings immense meaningless that I would never have imagined. Since I learned of your existence a great happiness invaded my being. I couldn't stop my tears and the infinite happiness that filled my heart. A life was growing inside me a little being. An angel conceived by the power of the love… our love. Your father… I wonder what he would done if he would have been aware of your existence. I may not know, our ways separated, just before your supposed "death". I guess for him it was just a game. I never saw him again or try contacting him. I think he's fine wherever he is.

My father I will never forgive what he did. He was able to take you away, to abandon his own grandson at the hands of… I do not know with whom nor want to think about that place where he took you. You were so small and fragile, my beautiful angel…

**C**an you hear my voice?

**Flashback**

"You know I love you," The brunette whispered in the ear of the silver beauty. The brunette saw the pink of shade adorning the angel's soft white cheek.

"…"The angel said nothing just leaned over to kiss tenderly to his reason to live, the boy with chocolate enigmatic eyes that had stolen his heart from the beginning.

"I love you…" The brunette repeated again, while delivering soft and delicious kisses on that cute cheek and lustful lips. Their hands intertwined with each other, his eyes closed while the kiss went from being slow and delicate a passionate one. Soft moans came out from the lips of an angel. The only thing that Kuran Kaname wanted at that time was his beautiful angel to feel loved, he wanted to own him, mark him as his own, merging with him, to become one. He wanted to complete their union under the moonlight. He wanted that beautiful being belonged only to him, to Kaname Kuran.

"You are so beautiful," The pureblood vampire's voice sounded increasingly hoarse because of the pleasure he was feeling. Very slowly he began to remove the clothing from the younger. Admiring his porcelain skin: so soft at his touch. He was kissing and nibbling, leaving marks of love in every part of his back. Slowly returned to those swallowed red lips for such wild and erotic kisses as the angel with a little fear stirred the pureblood clothes. His shy glance only encouraged Kaname to possess him. "If you feel insecure I…" The silver beauty shook his head as his cheeks turned a tint of pink. Lilac eyes stared at the old vampire with love and innocence. The angel was more than willing to surrender to his beloved prince, make love with Kaname. His body belonged to him as well as his heart and soul. "I belong to you" His soft voice so sweet and innocent, his cheeks blushing deeply red as those lips invited him to sin.

With care and love Kaname undressed the angel, admiring all the beautiful piece of art, virgin and untouched just for him. "You're so beautiful" Kaname said hoarsely, caressing every inch of skin, rubbing the angel's member making him moan with pleasure. The pleasure that only Kaname could provide. "Ahhh" The boy sang with that lovely voice, beautiful moans escaping his lips.

He was so beautiful. He was a unique piece, so pure and innocent. He was a beautiful angel. "All mine," Kaname whispered while introducing his erect member in Zero's little entrance. Zero closed his eyes feeling his being ripped apart, it hurt, hurt too much but Kaname kissed him tenderly, wiping the tears that dared to tarnish that beautiful face. "Shh, quiet love," Kaname said tenderly and stroked the angel's cheek. Minutes later Zero was lost in passion. Every thrust that Kaname did make him scream with pleasure, his body tensed with parted lips he whispered "I love you" said the angel with devotion while Kaname smiled and kissed his lips again.

Both came to their delicious climax, screaming together, Kaname inside the angel. He was enjoying the tightness of his love and Zero between their bellies, his breath agitated. Kaname smiled and kissed him gently. "I love you" he whispered once again while Zero blushed.

Then Kaname laid Zero on bed and he rested beside him. They were hugging each other, whispering loving words continuing with the soft and tender kisses, their love was consummated. Zero sighed tenderly. He had surrendered, he had given his virginity to the man he loved. And now he was happy, he was beloved.

**Flashback Ends**

**Zero's POV**

I will never forget that night. The night I submit my being the day I conceived.

"Zero" I heard the voice of Ichiru, my twin brother.

"What?" I asked him as he looked at me seriously and sigh "I'm worried about you" said my half while hugging me tenderly.

"I'm fine" I replied, trying to sound sure. I was trying to sound hat I had managed to overcome all that happened years ago. But my heart was very hurt. And I'm still living in the past. My brother knew that I was lying, that I was not okay.

"How long will you keep lying?" He asked annoyed by my reply and I just shrugged "Ichiru, we have talked about that and I'm fine" I repeated showing a slight smile, a faked one.

"No, you're not; you think I'm a fool that I can't see?" My brother said, annoyed, I think he was tired, tired of seeing me in this way, depressed and devastated, "I can hear you at night," he whispered and looked at me sadly "Crying" he came up and hugged me "I hate to see you like that, to hear you crying and felling useless because I'm not able to help you "

I close my eyes "Ichiru I ..." I did not know answer. What would I say? He was my blood and my brother. So he knew me perfectly well, every secret, every feeling. We were connected. And that was the reason I could not lie to him. Yet I did not want to worry him.

"I worry more when you don't say anything," he said in a fatherly tone, "Why do not you let me help you," he said in a serious voice and I just sighed letting my hand run through my silver locks.

Ichiru how could you help me. How could you when you think that my son… that he is already dead. "I am not!" He stands and looks at me. I can bet he is really mad "You know it's not true, I… it just we have no idea where he could be" he said slowly "And you haven't told Kaname about.." I don't let him finish, I don't want to remember him… Kaname it causes me so much pain when I think about him. I know it's been 7 seven years and yet I still love him. I never stopped. I love him and it hurts too much. It pains to remember every moment we shared together.

"I guess you're going to continue hiding the truth to him" He said to me. I could see his violet eyes full of disappointment.

"I'm not ready" I answered honestly. But my brother explodes "And then when?" He asked and looked at me. His face was full of anger. "When past 100 years or better when you can't do anything to find…" Ichiru shouted angry I just looked down. I felt my eyes watering, but I refused to mourn. Ichiru never yell or said something to hurt me but this time I thing he got tired. Still I refused to tell him, I don't know how to tell Kaname the truth.

"Ichiru you have to understand" I spoke as I kept my eyes on the floor trying to suppress my tears and my broken voice.

"No you have to understand, you're being a coward" I look at him his gaze softening and he smiled sadly, "You have to tell him"

**W**hy are you afraid?

I heard a voice in my head and sigh as tears slowly come out of my eyes. I'm scared…fear to see him, it has been so long since we last met. Long time had passed that I have fear. I fear that he ... has forgotten me.

**Zero's POV ends**

**In another place**

"Kaname, are you there? " asked an emerald-eyed blonde knocking on the door of his friend. They were supposed to go for a drink at Akatsuki's a bar. It was finally Friday and the week had been very busy. All they wanted to do was to release the stress.

"Yes, I go right away" said the brunette as he put on his black jacket and left the office.

It has been seven years and Kaname remained the same. Physically he stills young and handsome with that messy dark chocolate locks and deep wine eyes and that's thanks to his vampire heritage. During this time he had matured. He had time to think and meditate about the past. Now he was a solid businessman. He learnt to never let anyone make fun or play with his feelings. He learnt and promised not to fall in love again. Yet he hadn't forgotten his angel, his Zero. Each time he closed his eyes; there it was the image of the silver beauty, with his beautiful blushing face. Zero was so sweet and innocent. Every time Kaname closed his eyes came to his mind the lovely images, their kisses and loving words, their memories together.. There were all lies, just a cruel lie.

"Kaname" Called the blonde guy known as Ichijou Takuma. Kaname's best friend and vice-president of Kuran Empires. Kaname's father was the famous composer Haruka Kuran while his mother, Juri was the daughter of a tycoon who had domination completely over the Asian market. Kaname was the son and heir to the Kuran Empire. For the same reason he had many responsibilities as the main company is now on his charge. "Let's go" The blonde said with a smile.

Ichijou Takuma was the son of the Ichijou noble family. They were very close to the Kuran family as not only the Kuran family was important for all businesses. They were the vampire royalty in Japan, and the kings of that world the vampire world.

That made both Takuma and Kaname vampires. The human world had no idea of the existence of vampires and the creatures of the night planned to leave in this way, missing, hidden in the shadows. If humans were to find out the existence of vampires it could start a war. It was already enough with the problems they had every day in vampire society.

Takuma was an orphan. His parents had died long ago and when Takuma was younger he lived with his grandfather Asato an old nobleman who only sought power and put the name of his clan in a high status. It was a cold and calculating man, well you could say it was a cruel no matter if vampires were cruel by nature, he exceeded the limits of cruelty. Thank goodness his grandson Takuma was not like him. The boy was not even interested in the affairs of his grandfather. He simply wanted to explore the world. He wanted to become a famous photographer and of course he had to hide this from his grandfather.

Kaname and Takuma had met in school at the age of 13 and since then they become best friends. Takuma knew some secrets of his friend and Kaname knew some of him.  
>For that reason Takuma was always worried about his almost brother since Kaname was a person who kept his feelings. He told himself it was better, but the blonde said otherwise because that way Kaname was only hurting himself.<p>

**xX-**

They arrived at Akatsuki's bar called Silver Bullet. The owner of the place was Akatsuki Kain and he was Takuma's and Kaname's friend. They met in college and Aidou, Akatsuki's lover was their friend. Before Aidou and Kain were a couple, the young one had a slight crush on Kaname but he didn't confessed his feelings, firstly because at that time the brunette was dating that silver beauty and secondly because Kain was a jealous and possessive cousin. However that didn't matter because they already become lovers and Aidou loved his cousin deeply. The young blonde understood that he only have admiration for the brunette but not love. He realized his feelings for Kain were strong and deep and now they were happy together.

"Look Kaname-sama has come!" Aidou's childish voice was heard. The young blonde with turquoise eyes smiled. He was about to run to greet his friends when a strong hand grabbed him by the waist and whispered "I don't want you near of Kaname" The tall man said softly and carefully nibbles into the younger neck. "I want you to look at me and only me," He said while licking and kissing Aidou's neck, as the blonde just blushed and nodded. You can bet that Akatsuki was a jealous and possessive man, but he loved his cousin with such passion and he didn't want to lose the boy. Although he already knew his boyfriend admired Kaname, he was still jealous, but who could blame him if Kaname was such a handsome man and he was single.

"Aka..tsuki" The blonde whispered softly "I love you and only you" Said the young vampire and the older just smiled and kissed his lover's cheek.

Xx—

Principio del formulario

After Kain stop showing his jealousy. He and his beloved walked where their friends. Then the four moved to a cabin to be more comfortable and have a few drinks.  
>Takuma was smiling as his friend followed him. Nevertheless Kaname was still disturbed about his memories of a certain silver beauty.<p>

"It's a pleasure to have you here Kaname-sama" Aidou said while smiling happily as Akatsuki embraced his lover and looked at Kaname.

"I had to force him to come with us" Takuma said smiling. He knew Akatsuki was somehow jealous so he wanted to keep the tall vampire calm.

"Very well then let's enjoy the night" Aidou said while turning his head and kissed Akatsuki's lips gently and softly.

Takuma on the other hand was happy drinking his vodka and talking with some girls. But Kaname on the other hand remained silent without speaking and holding a glass of wine mixed with blood in his hand. The brunette sighed, it was pointless and pathetic. He was supposed to come to the bar to try to clear his mind and at some point to meet someone. But he could not. He could not stop thinking about that boy, about Zero his Zero. The boy had made him weak and had broken his hopes in love. He sighed while took a few sips at his drink.

The hours passed and Akatsuki and Aidou were kissing and drinking. Takuma was dancing with some guy and Kaname was starting to get bored. He was about to leave the place when a woman called him.

"Kaname is that you?" A blonde girl with beautiful features walked towards their table and smiled, she sit next to him "It's been a while" The girl said and looked at those wine eyes she loved the most.

"Sara, it's been a while indeed" He replied with a bored expression.

"But you don't have to put that face" The woman pouted "Why don't we dance?" The woman asked and was about to take Kaname's hand but the brunette stood up abruptly and with a bow left the place. The woman called Sara just frowned a bit upset because the vampire behavior. He was supposed to accept her hand and dance with her. He was supposed to be hers, and only hers. But it seemed that Kaname was still in love with that stupid human. Sara smiled and took Kaname's glass, she drink the last of the wine and smiled "You'll be mine Kaname"

**Xx—**

It was almost midnight and Kaname was tired, so tired, he knew he behaved rude to his friends to leave the place so suddenly. But he could not stay any longer in that place, besides that woman had called him. Sara a pureblood like himself, who was obsessed with becoming his mistress. Kaname sighed and smiled recalling the woman's face when he got up and left her with her hand extended, waiting to take her to the dance floor. How pathetic, he would never accept dancing or being with someone else, if it is not Zero, then no one.

The brunette kept walking through the streets. He wanted to take the last train. Although he could call Seiren to pick him up he wanted to walk, it didn't hurt him if once in a while he take the train. With his hands in his pockets he kept walking down to the train station and prepared to buy a ticket, as he was paying for the ticket someone came and quickly took his wallet. Kaname saw a boy about seven years running away from the station with his wallet in hand. "Hey you wait, kid!"

Kaname shouted and he began to run after the kid. The boy ran as fast as he could until he felt his heart beating fast. Kaname didn't have to run that fast. He used his vampire speed and senses to find the little boy. When he found him he took the kid by the shoulders and turned his body to look at the kid who dared to steal his wallet.

"You!" Kaname said angry, well he wasn't angry because the boy stole his wallet but was angry because the boy was so young to live in the streets and steal, that boy was a little thief. Where were his parents, it was so wrong, this little boy he "I.." The boy was scared and how not if he was caught. He lift his face to look at the man slowly lilac eyes stared at dark chocolate ones.

Those eyes lilac eyes were like him, like Zero's eyes. "What's your name?" Kaname asked still shocked because that little kid had the same color of eyes as Zero, his Zero.

"Please don't hurt me" The little boy said his huge lilac eyes watering and he looked at Kaname scared "They'll kill me" The boy said softly and he began to sob still scared. If he didn't bring money to them they would kill him

"Look, I won't hurt you" Kaname said as he kneeled looking at the lilac eyed boy, patting his brown head gently "Just tell me your name and who are they" He asked still amazed of the boys eyes. He could swear that kid looked like Zero, well the eyes of that child's because his hair was brown.

"I-c-ca-n't" The little boy sobbed with crystal tears running down his chubby cheeks "I-m-so-r-ry" Kaname sighed and gently took the boy in his arms letting him cry "Shh it's okay I'll protect you" The pureblood said softly and then he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Seiren number, he told her where he was. Within minutes Seiren appeared in a black limo. Kaname kept holding the little boy who stopped crying and was looking at him with fear.

Kaname smiled and gently said "It's okay, no one will kill you, I'll swear" He said softly and the boy nodded looking at the man who saved him. Somehow he felt safe in the man arms "Hiroki…" mumbled and closed his eyes falling asleep immediately.

**Xx—**

**S**omewhere you're watching over me  
>mother, father where are you<strong>?<strong>

In a small building known as Cross Orphanage was a little boy with silver hair and lilac eyes, he did not want to sleep yet. Even if it was late and he should be sleeping, the little boy was sitting near the window facing the moon, still hoping to find his parents. The other orphan children teased him because he still believed that their parents would come to pick him up. The boy closed his eyes for a moment his little hand touching the window.

"Kouichi?" A tall man with honey blonde hair and glasses approached at the boy and smiled gently "What are you doing here" The man said softly "You're supposed to sleep" He said in a fatherly tone.

"But Mr. Cross I can't…" The silver boy said and looked down

"Daddy call me daddy!" The man said in a childish voice.

"Where are they?" The little boy said and hugged the man while crying. He wanted his parents to found him, to love him and he wanted them back.

"Kou, they'll come if you believe in yourself they'll come" The man said softly and he carried the boy and took him at the bed where the other kids sleep.

"Good night Kou" The man said gently placing the kid on his bed and leaving a kiss on his forehead, then he walked away watching the boy sleep peacefully.

**F**orgive me Zero…

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? I know this is unbeta edit but please reviews?<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

Wow there was so many reviews that mean I'm getting better at this right? I am very happy, I'm bringing the second chapter of this story, and I hope you continue leaving the lovely reviews.

Thank you very much for their reviews:

**fujoshii92:** Yes Zerorin have two lovely twins and yes I changed the fic to M :] here's the second chapter I hope you like it

**yuki-eevee:** Hehehe Sara that bitch ¬¬ she thinks she can steal kuran from Zerorin but she's wrong because Kuran loves Zero and Zerorin loves Kuran ^^

**Flor Oriental:** Si es es que la separación de los gemelos tiene que ver con que Hiro este robando en las calles y Kou pobre a mi tbn me dio tristeza pero tienes razón los niños son crueles cuando quiere espero que te guste el segundo capi ^^

**Nillen:** Wow I got a revier from u :] i'm so happy hehe and lol I read my tittle when I saw it I was like duh hahaha it makes me laugh yup Zerorin had twins but the kids were separet from him and yesss no Yuki wiiiii i like more Shiki as Kuran's brother

**irmina:** Hii i'm sorry for no longer review in your stories, but I've been busy and just read them without a review: [I even feel bad. Anyways yes yes Zero had a beautiful baby twins that were taken away from him :[, and Kuran feels terrible about what happened in the past, soon to be revealed.

**Love332:** Hiii same with your stories I haven't sent a review :[ sorry I wil i promise... Hehe yes I think I like the mysterious ones ^^ yay Kuran saved Hiro and our poor Kou waaa I felt sad for him but in this chapter someone saves him :]

**ReiFa91:** Aw thanks for your review and hope you like this second chapter :]

**freakish88:** hehe poor of my zero he lost his child and kuran as well, though he doesn't know but soon he'll find about hiro's past

**ben4kevin:** hehe thanks for your reviews and hope you like this second chapter

**Ohbaby:** thaks for reading and for your review i'm glad you like it

**krIsh4:** thanks for rr and that evil person who stole Zero's babies was... (secret sorry ^^) the good thing kuran found hiro, or rather hiro found kuran only kou is alone but not anymore :] hope u like this chapter

**KyouyaxCloud:** yup they are their kids :] hehe thanks for your rr

**ukevsseme:** thanks here's the 2nd chapter I hope u like it

**Kazumi-chan1:** Ushh osea te conte la historia por msn agradece que a nadie mas le he dicho ¬¬ ni modo tendras que usar google translator para leer este capi ^^ no te enojes hehe te cuento bien por msn oks?

**PeachyQ73:** Thanks for your review, I already read some of your stories and are very good, only the bad thing is that I have not left a review, but as I read fast and on the iPod, it doesn't gives me time, but I promise to leave reviews. You're right I changed history to M, for the 1st the lemon and the future ones ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Yuki-The White Kitten:** I know poor Zerorin waaa and poor kuran they're apart thanks for your review I hope you enjoy this 2nd chapter

**Hiker-silverblood:** thanks for your rr and yup they'll meet soon here 2nd chapter

**forgotten season:** here second chapter thanks for your rr, they got separated for a problem in the past, but this will be explain in the third chapter, i hope you liked this chapter

**Awesome:** hehe thanks for read and rr

: hi thanks for your review and yup Zerorin says he isn't in love with Kuran anymore but he stills loves him hehe

**u.u:** hee thanks for reading and im glad you liked the plot please keep reading ^^

**Update:** Hehe here's the 2nd chapter

Wow there was so many reviews that mean I'm getting better at this right? I am very happy, I'm bringing the second chapter of this story and I hope you continue leaving the lovely reviews.

**Summary: **Can you hear me? Please find me… Find me because I'm scared... Zero please forgive me Yaoi KanamexZero

**Notes:**

**This is an AU fic**

**Mpreg read UNBETA EDIT**

Zero and Kaname are vampires. Kaname has 21 while Zero is 17 when they first met, though Zero is a vampire he doesn't know because his vampire side was sealed. Moreover, he lives as a human unaware of the existence of the vampires.

Kaname is the arrogant pureblood who falls for the shy and lonely Zero. Some Oocness and **NO YUKI ON THIS FIC** [:[:[:

This is a **Yaoi** fic, if you do not like do not read it!

However, if you read it please leave a review, which encourages me to continue writing. English is my second language so please have mercy to my grammar.

***¨*I will find you*¨***

Come with me

I love you  
>just close your eyes and feel the melody<br>Hear my voice

Say my name…

**Chapter Two**

**-Sweet dreams my lovely child-**

After Kaname left that place with little Hiroki in his arms, some men dressed in black arrived at the train station in search of the boy. But the kid was already gone.

"That little brat will see what awaits him" said a man angrily as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a stranger.

"Bring the other boy," He speaks in a firm voice while a black car appeared and the man climbed on it.

"As you wish but we have a problem. The silly man is taking care of the kid," the voice on the phone said.

"I do not care, offer him money. Everyone has a price and I'm sure this idiot will take the money we offer to him" The man in black said and then he hung up the phone and sighed looking at his assistant. "This is a business where we will handle a lot of money and power. We can't lose these children" The assistant just nodded "I talk to others and they're looking for the child. The brat couldn't be so far"

**Xx—**

"Seiren, I need you to investigate who this child is. I need to know his full name and family "ordered the pureblood. Somehow he did not like the idea of a small child walking on the streets alone and the worst the little boy was stealing. Maybe he was involved in some kind of organization.

"As you wish Kaname-sama" said the blue-haired woman with a bow and disappeared.

Alone in his apartment Kaname has the sleepy boy of brown hair on his arms. The child slept peacefully, his angelic face made it impossible to think he was a little thief. Gently and trying not to wake the child Kaname put the boy's little body in his bed while he tucked the child and covered him with the blanket.

He sat on his black couch and sigh thinking what to do with the boy. He had many doubts about the small boy and why little Hiroki reacted that way. First Kaname did not know why he had not brought the child to a police station. It was the first thing you would do if you find a small kid in the street and stealing. But he just picked him up and took him at his home. Kaname knew it was wrong and dangerous because he did know the boy, not at all.

Nevertheless, something told him not to leave the child alone and besides… "His eyes, I swear they are the same color as him, as Zero's, plus that sweet essence, I would never forget it" The young brunette whispered to himself.

Kaname sighed as he closed his eyes remembering the sweet scent that only belongs to his silver beauty, his only love, his only half. He kept his eyes closed. Almost every night Kaname tended to imagine Zero with him, both of them living together. The handsome man used to think about this utopic future with the love of his life.

Suddenly, he heard little noises and opened his eyes quickly to meet Hiroki hiding under the covers, shifting violently, giving little cries of pain. Kaname slowly approached and removed the sheets to try to wake the child, not wanting to be very sharp. So with a gentle voice spoke to him "Hiroki…" the brunette asked softly as his hand stroked the brown head of the child "Hmpp "The boy shook violently, his calm face was now in pain. "C'mon Hiro open your eyes" Kaname spoke softly trying not to scare the little boy "Hiro please you're having a nightmare" Slowly and painfully the little angel began to open those beautiful lilac eyes full of tears threatening to leave that did not wait so much because soon the little boy was crying and sobbing.

"Shh Hiro its okay tell me what happened" Asked the vampire in a fatherly tone and Hiroki instinctively threw his little arms trying to embrace the brunette while hiccups, with his flushed baby cheeks and watery eyes. "D-addy" The small boys sobbed as his little hands clung to the man's neck.

Kaname was surprised to hear the child calling him daddy. But felt something warm in his heart at the little boy's words and tenderly embraced the child, patting his little brown back and trying to calm the child who kept sobbing, gently he spoke with calming words "Shh Hiro… it all right, daddy is here with you"

Kaname heard himself saying those encouraging words, while the little boy slowly calmed his sobs. His chubby face leaving small traces of tears. Soon Hiro, once again was falling asleep in the arms of the vampire. Kaname sighed and leaned back in his bed knowing that if he got up and left alone Hiroki, the child would wake up crying again. He just stayed in his bed with the child curled up on his chest, his little hands on both sides of his chest and his breathing calm and rosy cheeks. Kaname continued stroking the head of the child. Though he was a vampire his time sleep wasn't at night. He usually sleeps in the morning and midday when the sun rose. Therefore, he decided to care for and ensure the child's dreams and tomorrow more calmly Kaname would ask him about his nightmare, and those who wanted to kill him.

"Hiroki, I wonder if you want me to be your dad" asked the vampire to the air, knowing he would not get any response, in addition his thoughts were… too risky and something he would never thing in the past. To be exact Kaname was the kind of person who never wanted children. Well maybe if Zero asked ... perhaps with the silver angel, only with him Kaname could raise a family.

**Xx—**

At Akatsuki's bar was the orange haired young man Akatsuki also Takuma and Aidou, the last was worried about Kaname. The pureblood had disappeared. Aidou was very concerned. Many ideas of something bad happening to Kaname came to his mind.

"Aidou you worry too much, maybe Kaname got bored and went to rest," Or maybe to keep working non-stop, thought Takuma.

"But what if something happened, what if he was kidnapped or some level E attack him," said Aidou with concerned in his turquoise eyes.

"Hanabusa" His hot lover scolded as he approached him and held him by the waist, giving light bites on his neck, making the blonde blush.

Takuma sighed as he rose from his bench and went to the exit-saying goodbye to his friends. However they didn't listen to him. The couple was too busy in something else. Such as almost fucking in the table, it was better to leave these two alone.

Like Kaname, Takuma used to take the train sometimes to get away from that world of wealth and luxury and for once live as someone normal. He walked to the nearest station and went down the stairs and took the last train, he sat neared the window as the train was somewhat empty and pulled out one of his manga, enjoying his reading and almost chuckling.

**Xx—**

The next day a certain blondes and an annoying tall man with orange hair appeared outside the department of Kaname. Kain was upset first it was morning and it was the time for vampires to sleep, second Aidou was too worried about his beloved Kaname-sama, which made his blood boil. Takuma was half-sleepy as well. Still he had a smile on his face.

"Aidou, you know that if Kaname finds out we are here outside his apartment and disturb his sleep he'll punish us" Takuma asked a little nervous.

Since 7 in the morning Aidou was calling at Takuma's cell phone demanding to go to see if the pureblood was safe and Aidou called the blonde like 100 times and all was because Takuma had a key of Kaname's department.

"We are just checking if Kaname-sama is safe," said Aidou and pouted and Kain just shook his head at his lover's explanations.

Takuma just nodded and chuckled at the young explanations. He was pretty sure that Kaname was alright. But if he did not show Aidou that the pureblood was okay, it was for sure that little Hanabusa would be very upset. From the front pocket of his jeans, the emerald-eyed vampire pulled out Kaname's key and opened the door.

The first in enter was Aidou and then following him was his lover Akatsuki, Takuma was the last one closing the door behind him. He did not want Kaname to wake up but suddenly…

Aidou like a whirlwind came into the dark room at first the blond gave a sigh of relief seeing his beloved Kaname-sama sleeping peacefully in his bed with a young boy crouched on his chest. Aidou smiled at the image because it was so beautiful and cute ... One moment a human and even more a little boy!

"Kaname-sama!" The young blond gave a scream that alerted Kain, unaware that he had also entered the pure-blood's room. The cry of his beloved had worried him. Kain knew just how unwise his boyfriend was and the desperate Kaname could become because the childish attitude of his beloved.

Takuma was also alerted by the cry. When he heard Aidou's scream he knew for sure they were in trouble. And decided to enter the room of his friend, the three adults found Kaname lying in his bed with a small child in his arms.

"I never thought that Kaname was that sort of people," said the blond of turquoise eyes not believing that his beloved leader had affinities for young children.

"Aidou" The voice and the icy stare of an angry pureblood who had just awakened from his sleep stared at the young vampire.

"I never knew Kaname-sama was a pedophile," Aidou said in a whisper and his eyes sad. He would never imagined that his beloved pureblood was like those other vampires and more less the little person in the bed was a kid!.

"Hanabusa" Kain said worried for his beloved.

Takuma looked at the scene with a sweat drop on his temple and sighed "Kaname what a surprise to see you this morning," the blonde with emerald eyes said with a smile adorning his face. He knew Kaname was very upset and he wanted to enlighten the mood.

Kaname sighed and ran a hand through his dark and slightly wavy hair, while carefully placed the tiny little body to the side and getting out of bed.

"I suggest you Aidou to leave these perverted ideas for Takuma "said the vampire with a half-smile and the blond frowned slightly," What are you implying Kaname "said the blond annoying of Kaname's words.

"Nothing Takuma, I'm just saying you like to read this kind of comics," said Kaname.

"Manga Kaname, they're called manga" The blonde defended and rolled his eyes, why always they made fun of his manga.

"That does not resolve my doubts" Aidou pouted and then raised his voice "Kaname-sama I demand to know who is this child" the blond demanded as he pointed to the bed where a little boy sleeps tenderly.

Kain took Aidou by the arm and covered his mouth before his lover continues saying things that regret later.

Kaname sighed with a slight and elegant movement of hands indicated to those present to leave this room and got to the living room, while the three left the room, Kaname went back to the bed to check if the small boy was asleep. When he saw little Hiroki was resting with a smile on his face. Kaname instinctively reached out to kiss the child's head the he went to his closet and grabbed the nearest robe and then leave the room and walk into the hall, where Takuma, Kain Aidou and waited.

"So? "Takuma asked a little annoyed by what his friend had said before.

"I found him yesterday at night," said the brunette while everyone was listening his relate "He tried to steal my wallet," said Kaname and sighed reminding the child when he tried to rob him and then when the child burst into tears I could not help but brought him with me".

"But Kaname-sama how can you keep that little thief at home" Scolded Aidou and shocked his head the pureblood vampire was being neglected.

"I could not leave him there on the street nor send him to the police station," The pureblood justified and looked at Aidou "And there's no need to worry, I sent Seiren to investigate more about the child, "Kaname said as he crossed one leg over the other. His dark wine eyes showed concern. That didn't go unnoticed by Takuma. The blond knew too well his friend and knew that there was another thing hiding that made Kaname not left the child alone.

"I understand" Takuma spoke showing understanding "But what about his parents, I do not think the child is living alone in the street, plus a kid at his age does not think of stealing" argued the noble "Someone should have told him that he had to do that, or perhaps someone is forcing him"

At these words, Kaname remembered what the boy had said the night before, about some guys who would kill him. Before he knew he furrowed his brow slightly. "Hiro said something about some men who were going to kill him," said Kaname trying to analyze repeatedly the words of the child.

Aidou and Kain were silent. Even if Aidou was still childish, he was trying to save all that information, and later at home he would research more about the little thief.

"Hiro?" Kain spoke for the first time, hearing Kaname calling the boy so casually made the orange-haired man made him wonder of why Kaname called so familiarly the minor.

"His name is Hiroki" Kaname said quietly. His eyes showing love at saying the name.

"It seems you've grown fond of the little human," Takuma said with a chuckle.

"He reminds me of. .." Kaname spoke

" Zero" replied Kain and the brunette nodded.

Suddenly all of them heard a few steps and a small figure of scrambled brown hair, rosy cheeks flushed completely, in his little hands holding a small pillow and teary lavender eyes stood shyly in front of the strangers, searching for the brunettes gaze. When the little boy found him his sleepy eyes stared at his savior with tears in his lovely eyes "Daddy can't sleep" The little voice said tenderly.

Aidou almost twists seeing the little angel calling their leader, daddy and without hesitation he stood up and held the child in his arms, squeezing the little boy tightly. The little boy was too scared and blue. Aidou would not let him breathe. "He's so cute," said the blond with excitement, while the child in his arms trembled and tears came out of those beautiful lavender eyes.

"Aidou! You don't let him breathe" Takuma scolded him and with a fast movement remove the child from the arms of the young blond. Hiroki looked around, frightened, there was no sight of his savior and the boy was too scared.

"Daddy" The child asked shocked unable to find his daddy's face

Suddenly warm arms placed around him and covered him with a cotton blanket. The brunette vampire carried the small boy in arms and sat on the couch with the little boy who kept trembling on his lap and then Hiroki hid his face in the vampire's neck.

Xx—

"So they finally you decided to leave this prison" Ichiru said while eating a toast.

"Yeah, I guess he would not like to see me like this ... defeated," said the beautiful silver-haired boy.

"You're right, neither Kaname nor silver-chan would be happy to see you that way," said Ichiru taking a sip of his apple juice.

"Ichiru" The elder twin scolded his half, "You know I do not like to talk about ... Kaname" the angel said with a sigh biting an apple.

"Hai hai" The twin said and smiled "So tell me, about this new job you have" Ichiru said trying to change the topic. He did not want Zero return to his depressive side.

"Someone called me from an orphanage to see if I could give painting lessons to the small kids" said the angel with a half-smile.

"Zero" said the twin capturing the attention of his brother, "You still ..." His words kept in his mind not wanting to ruin the morning for his brother, with his idiotic questions.

"I guess it's already getting late and I must go to work," said Ichiru taking his plate and washed it quickly, then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take his coat, "Good luck on your first day," he told his brother and kissing his cheek making the angel blush.

**M**y little angel where will you?

**I **hope that wherever you are safe.

**D**o not worry soon I'll find you.

**Xx—**

After eating breakfast, Zero took a shower and brushed his teeth. Then he left the apartment he shared with his brother and then he took the train. Today was his first day at Cross Orphanage and he wanted to meet the kids, maybe if god truly existed he would take him to his son.

An hour later he arrived at the place where he would work for the upcoming days. He smiled to himself and sigh the he approached the old building. The place was not as he imagined. It was an old brown building. Somehow the place did not seem sad like the other orphanages he had visited before. This place was pretty different, they had gardens with lots of roses and other flowers, it was really beautiful so the building. Even if it was old the building was really beautiful like an old castle. At the front door was a man with glasses and honey blond hair with a friendly smile.

"He stills the same as I remember," whispered the man with glasses to himself and smiled "Oh welcome," the man said spreading his arms and pulling the silver beauty into a bear hug.

"Could … could you let me go please," asked the angel.

"Oh sorry I got excited," the man said "But come in I'll show you the place, I am sure the kids will be happy to see you" he said with a warm tone making the silver angel feel welcome.

"Hey you old little man, come here!" A boy of 12 shouted at the little boy of silver hair and lavender eyes. The little angel was scared and hiding under the main stairs.

"Where is that idiot?" Another child almost the same age at the other asked looking for the little angel who gave no sign.

Zero and the principal of the orphanage walked through the building, on occasions some children came to see the new man that appeared on the scene, even some children asked him if he was an angel.

They walked to the main stairs, until they saw a small shadow crouched on his knees and covering his head with his tiny arms. Cross sighed knowing full well who he was.

"Kou-chan, why are you hiding?" The man asked gently, "Come out of there"

"No" A little voice said angelic

"Kouichi" said the man with glasses named Kaien Cross "Come on. Don't you want to see the new teacher?" the man asked once again in a fatherly tone.

"No go away!" The boy shouted with small tears abandoning his eyes.

"Why is the boy hiding under the stairs?" Zero asked concerned. He didn't know why but the sight of the boy hiding on that dark place made him sad.

"Some kids tease him, for its unusual features" Cross said and Zero frowned not liking that, he remember when child and the kids at school made fun of his silver hair and lavender eyes, his young twin usually kept sad but Zero ignored them or fight with them.

"Hey little one" Zero said in the sweetest voice he could and went under the stairs approaching and bending slowly, trying not to frighten the child. "Don't pay attention to what those children says" said the angel slowly moving his hand to the little head hid under those thin arms, the lack of light made it impossible to see the child's hair color and face.

"B-ut t.-t-hey m-ak-e f-uun o-f- m-ee" The little boy said crying

Zero could not take it anymore. The image of that little boy was terrible beautiful and sad and made him wonder if his little son was bothered by his looks. "Shh" Zero said softly and carried the little boy in his arms. He went out of the stairs and walking down the hall, with the lamps illuminating the hall he was able to look at the child in his arms. He was shocked by the boy's features that silver hair was like his. The little boy looked up showing his beautiful lilac eyes, the same color as the man who was carrying him in his arms.  
>Zero froze, his arms trembling. He could not believe that little boy was ... was his spitting image.<br>Without thinking twice, Zero tenderly embraced the little angel making the child feel secure and loved.

Cross saw the image from the other side of the room forming an invisible smile.

"Your wish came true my little Kou" The man whispered

Your mommy found you

**Xx-**

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Hii it's me please don't kill me I know it took me a while to update but I was a bit busy. I wanted to make the chapter longer but I just couldn't :[ hope you guys like._

_Well again thank you all of you who read and review this story and also the ones who just read it really make me happy. I think I'll change the way I reply the reviews ^^ I recently discovered that most of the authors replied to the reviews via PM so I'll do it however the ones who left the review and don't own a ff account don't worry here is your reply:_

_Yuki-The White Kitten: Hii thanks for reading and review hehe I think you accidently review the second chapter twice :P hehe _

_kanamexzero fan: Hii thanks for your review hehe Im so happy you like the story and well here is the third chapter a little late but here is finally :p hehe yes both Kaname and Zero do not know they are their sons well Zero suspects. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter :] _

_Mitzi-chan: Hii and thanks for your reviews well here is the third chapter and I hope you like it well I can say that both kids are with their parents of course Kou with Zero and Hiro with Kaname. _

_ sadistic .desire: Hii hehe im glad you liked the plot and also thanks for the review well here is another chapter I hope you like it and here is more interaction between Hiro and Kaname and also more of Kou and Zerorin_

_MaiA: Hiii well it's a bit complicated hehe as I say in the first chapter Zero's dad lied and he told him that his baby had died when actually he stole the baby and well we all now he or rather say they ended at Cross Orphanage :] but don't worry in the following chapters I'll explain more about this. Oh and well about the LukaZerorin story Waaaa I had the third chapter but I was editing and checking but I don't know what happened that I accidentally deleted the chapter Waaaa so I have to rewrite it all but here is the third chapter of this story :P _

_Update: Hehe thanks for your review and well I'm sorry for update until now :P hope you like this chapter._

_Cupcakesandcream: Hii well they almost meet but I'm afraid that this will be in the next chapter however there are more Kaname Hiro moments and Zerorin Kou as well. Thanks for your review and enjoy the chapter :]_

_The Reader: Hii thanks for your reviews well let me tell you than thank of your review I decided to updated this story :] so I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter._

_Also for the ones reading Mi guardian hehe ¨hides behind Luka¨ something happen with my third chapter ¨got deleted¨ but don't worry I'm writing it again :P but also I have another crossover called We met in autumn it's another LukaxZero story I hope you read it and tell me what you think :] here is the link_

_http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7335800/1/We_met_in_autumn_

_And the link of the video :] if you have a YouTube account please vote or comment ^^_

_http:/ www . youtube . com/watch?v=m-dYB5BjA_0&hd=1_

***¨*I will find you*¨***

**Summary: **Can you hear me? Please find me… Find me because I'm scared... Zero please forgive me Yaoi KanamexZero

**Notes:**

This is an AU fic

Mpreg read **UNBETA EDIT**

Zero and Kaname are vampires. Kaname has 21 while Zero is 17 when they first met, though Zero is a vampire he doesn't know because his vampire side was sealed. Moreover, he lives as a human unaware of the existence of the vampires.

Kaname is the arrogant pureblood who falls for the shy and lonely Zero. Some Oocness and **NO YUKI ON THIS FIC** [:[:[:

This is a **Yaoi** fic, if you do not like do not read it!

**Chapter Three**

**x- Don't Forget Me –X**

"_Zero… do you love me?" The tall brunette asked at his lovely angel who was sitting in nearest bench while his beautiful amethyst eyes staring in confusion at the handsome man before him._

"_Of course I do" The silver beauty replied softly and pouted. What kind of question was that? Zero loved him with all his heart. That man in front of him was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life. Although they had just met recently, two weeks ago to be exacts. The silver angel knew he was the love of his life. Kuran Kaname was all he needs to live. _

_Noticing the frown on his silver's beauty brows Kaname chuckled and hugged the boy tightly. "I was kidding" Kaname whispered softly and chuckled once again when his beautiful Zero snorted and pouted cutely. _

"_You bas…" Zero was about to retort when suddenly Kaname's lips cut his words off. The kiss began as sweet as possible and then changed to a more passionate one. Zero placed his arms around Kaname's neck while the brunette did the same but holding Zero's slim waist. Kaname smiled in the kiss. He really loved his silver angel. __Each part of the boy: the angel's__hair and skin__was something Kaname__loved__and wanted.__The brunette__promised to protect__this boy,__his love.__Now that he__had found__ him, he __did not want__to let go. Zero__ was__ not only the__representation__of beauty__and sensuality__, he was more __than that.__And__Kaname__knew it. He__knew that his__Zero__was someone special. Someone that Kaname had to cherish. They ended__the kiss__by the lack__of oxygen,__but remained__embraced providing__each other warmth._

"_You know I love you so much" Kaname whispered softly and the silver beauty nodded enjoying the warmness of Kaname's body._

Xx-

"Not again" The silver beauty whispered to himself. Since he found of Kouichi's, those dreams about Kaname began to become more frequent. He did know why and he did not want to believe what his brother had said about those dreams. Because according to his brother, Zero missed Kaname that is why he was unconsciously calling him, well at least his subconscious. Annoyed about those dreams Zero pulled out the covers and stretch his arms and legs just like kittens do. Then when he was almost awake he got up from bed and walked at the bathroom. He could not waste much time, not when Kou-chan was at that orphanage alone and scared. Since he first saw him, Zero could not get the small kid out of his mind. It's just that those eyes were identical to his eyes so the hair. Kouichi was like Zero in children's version. Besides he wanted to adopt the kid. Even if Kouichi was not his real son he wanted to adopt him. He did not care if the boy was not his kid. He was sure that he could love both his biological son and Kou-chan. That little kid was such cuteness.

He hurried to take a shower letting the warm water to wake him completely. Then he put on his normal clothes and left his apartment. He walked at the bus station and sigh. His mind kept thinking about that little boy and about that stupid dream of Kaname the whole way was the only thing Zero could think. He kept remembering the words that Cross told him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Shh it's okay don't cry anymore okay?" Zero asked softly while kissing the little boy's head. _

_Somehow he did not like that this beautiful kid was sad, somehow he wanted to wiped those tears away and hold the little boy very gentle. The boy managed to nod and closed his unique lavender eyes while letting the older man to hold him. _

"_This is Kouichi-chan" Cross voice interrupted the slight moment between both silver angels. Zero turned his head and faced a very happy Cross. _

"_He's one of the one of the orphans of the place, apparently he has also become the target of other children" Cross said sadly and Zero nodded while caressing softly the silver head of the kid. Not really listened to what the other man said, the only thing that occupied his mind was that little boy in his arms. It was as if something called him, something made to keep this child and protect him. _

"_I want to adopt him…" The silver beauty whispered softly without understanding why he said those words and hoping no one would listen to him. But Cross had heard those words very clearly and now was smiling happily._

"_Oh well maybe we can start the paperwork so you can take the little Kou with you," Cross said with his usual shrill voice and smile while clapping once. _"_Although__adoption procedures tend to be slow."_ _The man__muttered__softly he seemed to be thinking about something but when Zero heard the man's word__jumped.__The last thing he__wanted was__the child__remained__in this place__when it was pretty clearly__that Kou could be with__a family who__love and protect him._

_Zero approached the man and whispered, "But we can do something to speed up the process," asked with a soft voice not wanting to wake Kou from his sleep. Cross stared at him for a while, his honey eyes full of paternal affection. After a few minutes the said man nodded slightly. "Well I suppose we could make an exception" He said with a gentle smiled and motioned to Zero to follow him to the room where the children sleep. Zero followed him as the two walked in silence though it was not uncomfortable silence because the child's breathing was something soothing. After some minutes of walking they had reached the stairs and walked upstairs then they reached the children's room. Cross opened the door for Zero and the young man smiled walking at the bed where Cross pointed. There he left the child, he did not really want to separate from the small boy but he had to. Zero__gently__covered his small body and__then bent to__place a kiss__on the forehead__of the child. "Sleep well Kou…" Zero whispered softly and watched the boy for little minutes and smiled. Then he followed Cross once again towards the main office. _

"_So…" Cross started while Zero sat on the nearest chair "Why do you want to adopt the little boy?" The man must be sure that Kou was going to be in good hands, so that is why he asked the silver beauty. Although Cross knew very well that little Kou could not be in better hands. After all Kou was his son… Nevertheless he had had to ask as the routine. He did not want to be suspicious in helping Zero to get the custody of Kou too fast. He looked at the silver-haired young with kindness and affection. It had been years since he would not see Zero or Ichiru. The man met them when they were only child, maybe two years younger than Kou. And now that he was reunited with him again, was glad and somehow happy. The boy had changed, but of course he remained the same or more beautiful than ever._

"_Well…" Zero hesitated for a brief minutes, hid not know how to answer. Because if he said he wanted Kou with him because somehow the little boy resembled his lost soon it would be a bad answer. Besides he really felt attached to the boy since the first moment he saw him. Those big and sparkling lavender eyes captured him. "Maybe I should start on why I decided to accept work in this place, "Zero said looking at the man. Cross for his part smiled and the boy indicating him to continue. _

"_I wanted to work here because this would be one way to find my son," he said with a trembling voice," My father lied to me saying that my son had died at birth ... " He looked at the man and sighed. _

"_Listen you do not have to tell me if you do not want to" Cross said softly but the boy shocked his head and sigh once again. "It is okay I want to" Zero replied, though he did not know why he was telling this at the man. Cross was a stranger but somehow Zero felt he could trust this man. "I know that men don't get pregnant but somehow I could" As Zero said this he could feel his cheeks burning. "It was an unusual case and had not heard in a long time. Actually I did not believe it but when the months passed and my belly was growing and there was actually when I realized that I was expecting a baby." The silver angel said softly while placing a hand on his now flat abdomen. "I really loved my baby" Zero said softly while tears threatening to leave. Cross stood up quickly and went near the angel rubbing his back. "But he lied to me… my child was taken away. I do not remember much I was very tired. Then my father appeared saying that my baby was stillborn." Zero continued with a broken voice and the end of the last sentence he let out a sob._

_Cross sighed softly and closed his eyes not believing what the boy was saying. He thought Zero had placed the baby for adoption. At least that's what Zero's father had said when he arrived at the orphanage with Kou in his arms. Cross frowned and clinched "It's okay if is very painful you do not to have to tell me" Kaien said again but Zero smiled bitterly. _

"_I know that Kou is not my son did not, he may or may not," The beautiful angel said sadly as Cross sighed thinking -If only you knew Zero- "But when I saw him I knew I wanted to keep the boy with me, even if he's not my real son I don't really mind I still love him…" He whispered softly the tear had fallen caressing his cheeks while Cross patted his back in a slowly manner. _

"_Well I'm sure Kou will have a wonderful daddy or should I say mommy?" Cross asked making the silver beauty blushed and frowned. However Zero kept crying, the topic of his lost son brought back very bad memories and could not help but cry because it was so deep the pain of losing the two things he loved the most. He lost Kaname and their baby…_

"_What you're saying that you feel a strong connection with Kou-chan" Kaien said "It may be true as well you two are very similar, maybe we could get a DNA test to see if your Kouichi is really your son." Zero sighed. He was somewhat uncertain about these tests. The silver angel was afraid that they told him that the little boy was not his son. He was afraid to know the answer he was scared to hear the wrong one. Zero wanted to Kou-chan was his biological child. Nevertheless he knew that even if the child does not result his, he would raise the beautiful child as his own. And with Kou-chan he will continue to look for real his son. He will fight to find him._

"_I think you are right maybe should make those tests" Zero said softly and Kaien nodded with a slight smile. _

"_Perfect" Kaien exclaimed and looked at Zero's lilac eyes "Then in a week Kou-chan will be with you" the man smiled and chuckled slightly seeing Zero's surprised face. _

"_A week…" The silver beauty whispered softly. His tears had ceased completely and his eyes were now sparkling with happiness. _

**Flashback Ends**

Although a week was relative too fast in adoptions proceedings besides according to what Kaien said adoption proceedings were somewhat slow. Nevertheless for Zero a week was an eternity. He wanted to have Kou-chan right here with him.

After wandering for a long time he found at the entrance of the orphanage. His lilac eyes could see in the gardens some children playing with each other. He was scanning the zone and finally found him under the shade of the Sakura tree. There it was his little treasure Kou-chan with a teddy bear attached to his little body while the little boy was watching the other children play. Zero smiled and walked at the gardens in his arms he was holding a bag and inside it had sheets of paper and colors for the kids. When he approached the playground, all the children turned almost immediately mesmerized by the beauty of the man who had appeared. The sun's rays hit the skin and unusual silver-haired of the man and his lilac colored eyes seemed to shine. And though this man resembled Kouichi, I mean you could say he was like an adult version of the kid. For the children this man was not ugly like Kou-chan, but rather you could saw their faces full of enthusiasm as if they had seen a beautiful angel. And this angel smiled back at then while he pulled out the sheets and gave one to each child.

"Okay kids listen well" Zero's voice was soft and gentle making the children listen every word the angel recited. The children obeyed what Zero had asked them to draw. And all of them went to find a nice place to draw. Meanwhile Kouichi had seen Zero since the moment the man arrived and the little angel could not help but got excited. His little face lit up with a beautiful smile because that angel came to visit them, visit him… this angel was his mommy.

Zero approached Kou-chan and sat next to him under that leafy Sakura tree. The little boy smiled as the light breeze ruffled his silver hair and then Kou-chan began to draw with a happy and cute smile on his face. Zero smiled enjoying the soft wind while watching with love at his young and cute little son.

Long time that Zero has not relaxed and it looked with the little's one company he could. Zero closed his beautiful and sparkling amethyst orbs and sighed feeling the sunlight through the leaves of the trees and stick on his white soft skin while his little treasure drew something on that piece of paper.

_**Long ago…**_

_Under the Sakura tree were two lovers, the older of them with brown hair was hugging possessive and gently the beautiful angel of silver hair. He was __entranced by__the delicate aroma__of violets and__the soft beating of the angel's__heart.__Kaname__hold__with a little__more strength__his__beautiful treasure__ afraid__.__The__dark-haired young man__was afraid that__the angel__fled__and__left him.__"__I'll never __give up"__Zero whispered__Zero__ half asleep __and__Kaname__smiled kissing the__cheek of his__beloved. "I know but I just want to hold you like this… just for a few minutes" Kaname whispered softly and hold his silver angel…_

…

"_At the end you gave me up" _Zero whispered to himself and one single tear rolled down his cheek almost burning the skin. Kou-chan realized his mommy's tear and hugged him "Mommy…." The little angel whispered.

**Kaname's flat**

Since Hiroki had come to Kaname's, the vampire seemed to be less lonely and happy. Hiro's presence was so similar to his Zero and yet was so different.

"Daddy I am hungry" Hiro-chan's sweet and soft voice made Kaname emerged from his thoughts and smiled. Since the pureblood was not a family man and knew nothing about cooking he did not know what to cook for breakfast besides he was also a pureblood vampire he did not need human food. Fortunately on his cupboard he had a box of cereal since Aidou bought it from him saying something like it was delicious and he should taste it. Luckily for Hiro it was a chocolate cereal flakes, perhaps the kid would like to have this for breakfast, Kaname thought. Then he went to the kitchen and took a bowl and pulled out the carton milk from the refrigerator. Hiroki was sitting at the bar with his beautiful lilac eyes perched on his father. Well Kaname was not his real father, but the boy called him that way and the pureblood was not bother by Hiro calling him that way.

"Here you have" Kaname said softly while poured the milk in the bowl next he poured the cereal and handed it to Hiro. Kaname could see Hiro's eyes sparkling with happiness then he saw the boy taking the spoon and chewed and swallowed it. Then he looked at Kaname and smiled happily while making a cute pout.

"Daddy won't you eat too?" Little Hiro asked while looking at his dad. Kaname seemed to meditate the request he had never eaten cereal and he seemed not pleasant to eat that thing. Generally Aidou ate this cereal of course was when he came to visit him. But right now seeing Hiro's beautiful lilac eyes he has no other choice to nod. Hiro smiled happily and kept eating his cereal.

Just when Kaname was going to the cupboard for another bowl the bell from his apartment rang and then he heard Hiroki's small steps walking at the entry.

"Ah Hiro-chin" Aidou's childish voice was heard and quickly he carried the small child in his arms and began to spin until Kain stopped aggressively his insensate lover. Hiroki felt a little dazed for the whirl and shocked his head cutely.

"Aidou" Kaname spoke with his usual expressionless face and serious tone. The blond gulped and put down the little boy. "I don't like him" Hiro muttered glancing at the blonde and frowned.

"Oh Hiro-chin is bad" Aidou exclaimed and pouted cutely while Kain sighed and shocked his head. Definitely Aidou was still a little boy.

"What brings you here?" Kaname asked while Hiro ran at the kitchen and keep eating his delicious breakfast. He was very happy because since he was kidnapped the only thing he ate was a piece of apple and some glass of water. But now that he lived with his daddy his meals were delicious and he loved it. Also he really loved his daddy, because the young man was always nice and gentle to him and bought him clothes and some toys but not only that. Kaname really seemed to love the little kid as well.

"We want to see how you doing with the kid" Kain replied with a bored face, he did not care if Kaname still keeping the child with him or not. But Aidou always threatened him telling him that he would not have a happy night and that meant for Kain no sex overnight.

Kaname raised an eyebrow and sighed, no wonder why Aidou was here so suddenly. But he smiled Aidou could be nosy when come to his affairs but also the blonde was a very good friend to him. "Well Hiro had adapted very well" Kaname muttered and Aidou smiled and nod he really liked the kid, because the boy was so cute and somehow it remained him of Kaname.

"Hai hai Hiro-chin seems to be happy" The noble blonde said "And I see Kaname-sama is happy with the boy as well" Aidou smiled mischievously.

"Aidou…" Kaname called "Are you still with the idea of me being a pedophile?" Kaname asked raising an eyebrow and looking at the noble with a threatened look.

Aidou gasped and paled laughing foolishly and stared at the pureblood with a nervous face. "No… no I did not mean to…" Aidou spoke while closing his eyes and fearing to upset the brunette and expecting a slap or a punishment that never happened. Instead Kaname was laughing softly. Aidou opened his eyes not believing what he was seeing and listening. Kaname's laugh was like the very sound of the angels. The young blonde was astonished so did Kain. They had never seen nor heard Kaname smiled or laughed. Well the only time they did it was when that guy Zero was with their pureblood, apart from that the vampire had never laughed so freely.

"Daddy, why you laughing?" Hiro's small body appeared behind the brunette with a doubtful look.

"Oh it is nothing Hiro" Kaname replied softly and smiled while his hand ruffled softly Hiro's soft brown hair.

"Hmm okay" The boy nodded as he glanced at Aidou once more time before going to the living room and turning on the TV. He began to watch some cartoons as the three adults stared at the boy in confusion and shock. Hiro's glance was like Zeros. Aidou could feel the same threatened look the silver beauty always dedicated him but this time that very same look was from little Hiro.

"Strange" Kain muttered the he turned at his lover and saw the blonde pouted.

"Hiro-chan hates me!" The young noble screamed as he stared at his boyfriend with teary puppy eyes and made cute pout. Both and Kain Kaname sighed and moved his head in denial. The room was filled with Hiro's giggles and laughs. Suddenly Seiren appeared in the room and with a slight bow she called his master "Kaname-sama I have the information you requested" The woman said with a straight face her eyes travel from his master to the other vampires. Aidou trembled a little and moved closer to Kain. Aidou was afraid of the girl because she was always very serious and had that mask of coldness giving the blonde chills.

"Leave it in my study I will check them later" The pureblood said softly and with that the vampire bowed and disappeared in seconds.

Seeing the pureblood look Kain took his lover's hand and almost pulled the boy outside of Kaname's flat "Well Kaname we'll see you later" Kain said and with that both of them left almost with vampire speed while they reach the street. Of course during this time Aidou was making a tantrum as a small child while trying to escape from the powerful grip of Kain.

"Oi Kain, KAIN!" The blond yelled into the street making a scene all the people passing by stared at him. The blond smiled and blushed. He walked closer to his lover and whispered near his ear "You idiot why did you left maybe Kaname-sama needed something" The blonde said exasperated. Sometimes he asked if Kain hated Kaname because he had to admit that his foolish lover was rude with the pureblood.

"I think he was busy" Was Kain's replied and with that he took once again his lover's hand and both walked at his apartment.

"Hey Kain let go off my hand" Aidou whispered softly his face was epic. The young of the two was completely blushed and Kain was enjoying that view, he loved making his cute little blonde blushing like a virgin. Besides he had to punish his cute uke for drag him at Kuran's home and not letting him sleep.

**-3**

The pureblood read the information over again and over again trying not to lose the least detail. After Aidou and Kain left or rather say that Kain had dragged Aidou by force Kaname went to his studio he needed to know the boy's background also needed to discover who were this men, the ones that threatened little Hiro and forced him to steal. Before he went to his studio he walked at the living room where his son was. Kaname told the boy he had to fix some things about his work.  
>Luckily the little boy nodded as he was very entertaining watching the cartoons, Kaname smiled at Hiro's soft smile.<p>

"Seiren" The pureblood called his loyal vampire and the girl appeared within minutes.

"Tell me where do we find this so-called orphanage?" Kaname asked and the girl waited for his master to give her the signal to talk.

"Well it is located on the east side of town. It's not a very safe area and appears to reach high rates of crime" The woman replied and looked at his master.

"Well no wonder for that reason Hiroki was in such trouble" commented the pureblood vampire, but that comment was more to himself. The girl nodded and remained stand and in silence apparently his master was monitoring the situation. She could understand that very well, when his master used to keep all serious and thoughtful meaning one thing: he was planning a move.

"Do you want me to go to investigate the orphanage?" The young vampire asked but the brunette shook his head.

"No need" Kaname replied and once again laid his eyes on Hiro's information "Hiroki and me will go" The brunette took a deep breathe "Seiren you will be coming with us" With that the young woman nodded and left almost immediately with her typical bow.

**XxXx- At other place**

"So tell me again who are we waiting for?" Ichiru asked as his friend with a tone of utter boredom. His friend chuckled and watched as his clock.

"That woman is a real charm. I can also ensure you that through her we can get this job." The boy said with a slight grin making the silver haired boy huffed exasperated and rolled his eyes as his friend's comment.

"You know that I am only accepting this because you always get me good jobs" The silver-haired boy said as he took a sip of his orange juice "But I warn you one thing Kaito, I will not be posing nude or doing some of your pervert stuff" Ichiru said with a slight blush while Kaito ruffled his hair and chuckled again. When Kaito heard the pervert word he looked at Ichiru as if the silver boy had hurt him with that word but Ichiru completely ignored him "I can not believe that I accepted working as a model" Ichiru muttered and shook his head.

"Oh c'mon Ichi it's not the end of the world, besides your kinda cute" Kaito wanted to say beautiful but knowing his friend, he knew that Ichiru would become crazy.

"Oh shut up" Ichiru snorted and sighed he was starting to feel nervous and he did not know why.

"Oh look she is coming" Kaito said with a slight smile and both of them looked at the woman.

Well this woman was really beautiful you could say. The way she walked was like she was on the runway. Her honey blond hair was silky and shining like the sun itself. His deep blue eyes (**I don't know if her eyes are blue so let me know if I'm wrong)** and her smile was innocent yet sinister that made Ichiru shudder as Kaito smiled. She seemed one of those porcelain dolls that were very beautiful but had this mystery that could hide more sinister things.

"Oh Takamiya-san good to see you" The woman said, her voice was sweet and cloying but Ichiru could tell she was full of falsehood and hypocrisy. Honestly Kaito, what was he thinking when dealing with such people, thought the silver haired boy. "Oh and you are…" The woman looked at the silver haired boy with a fake smile.

"Kiryuu Ichiru" He said with a soft voice or false as the smile of the woman. Ichiru felt like slapping the woman. Just as seeing that fake smile on her face. Also he was very upset with Kaito and himself for agreeing to work with this woman. Nevertheless he really needed the money but had never wanted to work with people as shallow as the woman standing before him.

"Oh I remember I saw one of your photo-shoots" The woman said as her deep blue eyes went from the silver beauty to the brunette one.

Of course she remembered the boy, how not remember him if this guy was the very image Kaname's old love. Of course he was not Kaname's former lover but it was clear that this boy was related to that brat.

"You are such a fine… specimen" The woman said as she rolled one of her golden curls on her finger and smiled like the bitch she was. Both Kaito Ichiru and frowned a little at the comment. She ignored the stares and smiled while drinking a glass of water the waiter had brought her earlier. Soon started her revenge, it was clearly that Kaname would never going to love her but she also knew that something had happened in the relationship of the pureblood, something traffic that hurt Kaname's heart. Apparently his lover had left him. That damn human, she hated him she hated that miserable thing that dared to steal Kaname's heart.

The plan was implemented the first thing was to win the confidence of this pair of idiots and then when they least expect she would ask them for the whereabouts of his brother. Kiryuu Zero would pay the consequences for messing with the wrong person.

"Call me Sara" The woman said and the three continued to talk about business while closing the deal. Meanwhile in Sara's mind a plan was formulated to disappear Zero Kiryuu from this world.

**Xx- Back with Kaname**

"Are you done Hiro?" Kaname called as soon the little boy came almost running with a big smile on his face.

"Daddy, are we really going to the park?" Hiro asked and the pureblood nodded. Kaname did not want to lie but he had to. If he told Hiro that they were going to Cross Orphanage he was hundred percent sure that Hiroki would refuse to go. Besides the little boy would think that Kaname wanted to go at that place to return him when actually Kaname was planning to adopt the child and make him his legally son. That was not all, the pureblood wanted to investigate that place, he wanted to talk to the owner of the place and find out how was, that Hiroki ended in the streets and stealing. If was necessary Kaname would have to use his vampire methods to find the truth. And if he find out that the man had something to do he would kill him, well not kill him but force him to make Hiroki his legally child and then he would erased his memory.

"Yay!" Hiroki bounced happily and both dad and son left the apartment. Since they were driving at an area of high crime rates, Kaname decided not to use the limo and prefer to drive one of his less conspicuous cars. He chooses his Alfa Romeo 8c Competizione it was indeed a beautiful car in red color. Kaname really loved his car well all of them. Seiren looked at her master. Her face expressionless as ever, but deep down the woman wondered if it was not better to use the limousine. Nevertheless Kaname's slight smile told her that they would be safe.

Hiroki stared at the car with great illusion. If the limo was super this car was definitely amazing. Hiroki had a huge smile that could be seen in the distance. His beautiful lilac eyes showed surprise and excitement. The boy raised his head slightly and looked at his father while asked him with those eyes full of innocence if it was OK to climb. Kaname nodded led by the innocence of the boy, with a smile he opened the door for the child to come in and put the seatbelt. Since the little one would be his co-pilot. Seiren was not going with them but that does not mean that she was going to follow them. The woman would follow covertly using her vampire powers.

**Xx-**

Minutes later Kaname had reached the place while Hiroki was excited looking at interiors of the car and played with some things without realizing that they had reached a great old building. Kaname parked the car and got out later he opened the door for Hiroki and the kid climbed off the car. Kaname hold the hand of the child. Hiroki was so excited and happy that he did not realize they were walking at the old building. It was until the boy lifted his head and stared with wide open eyes at the place.

He began to struggle and wanted to remove Kaname's hand from his little hand but the pureblood remained his hold.

"Daddy let go!" The little boy cried he did not want to go there. Hiroki did want Kaname to left him in that place. He wanted the pureblood to be his daddy. He loved the man and the man said he loved him so why Kaname was bringing him back at this place. Suddenly crystal tears started to roll down Hiro's little face and the kid stared at the man with his bid innocent eyes full of sadness.

"Daddy I love you" The little said began to speak with a broken voice. His heart was pumping more blood than normal. His cheeks were flushed and he beginning to stir violently. Kaname sighed he did not want Hiroki to be hurt but the pureblood had to know the truth.

"Hiro please" Kaname started but the kid cut him off.

"No please daddy I will be a good kid I promise" The little boy began to say irrational words. Kaname knew the boy, he knew Hiro was a good kid and it hurt him just to see the boy like that.

"It's okay I will not leave you in here I promise" Kaname kneeled and wipe Hiro's tears trying to calm the boy and looking at him with pure tenderness. "I promise Hiro" The vampire said again seeing the boy was slowly calming down. "But we needed to come, otherwise I would not able to adopt you" Kaname said softly and carried the boy occasionally patting the boy's silky brown hair.

"So he is finally here" The man said as he watched through the window of the second floor and smiled. He only hoped that while his stay here nothing bad happen. And especially the mad did not know if those two would meet once again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>reviews?<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

***¨*I will find you*¨***

**Summary: **They're one step away from achieving happiness. Will they meet again and end the pain of their separation?

**Notes:**

**YAOI! So I suggest to go back if you don't like it :P**

**AU and OOCness** **Mpreg** read UNBETA EDIT

**AN**: Zero and Kaname are both vampires and purebloods. Though Zero is a vampire he has no memories of his previous life due his vampire side was sealed. He lives as a human unaware of the existence of vampires.

**NO YUKI ON THIS FIC** xD

Hehe xD Hii…

I know I've taken much time to update the story, but to be honest with you I really did not want to write. I mean my inspiration was back but every time I opened the file to continue the story my desire to write just faded. I'm sorry for taking too long and I understand that readers want to know what is going to happen in the story. For that reason I'm bringing another chapter. The chapter is long to make up with my delay. Thank you for to continue following the story it makes me very happy. And again I'll be honest the next update may take a while but I will try not to disappear for too long.

**Chapter Four**

**x- –X Angels**

"Kou-chan come on it's time to wake up" Zero spoke softly as he kissed the top of his son's forehead tenderly.

"Hmm" The young boy muttered something and turned to the other side of the bed. He wanted to sleep some more time. Zero sighed and stroked the child's silver hair. "Kouichi you have already slept enough" He spoke softly and patted the boy's shoulder.

"But…" Kou whined "Daddy, today is Saturday I can sleep some more time" The child whispered softly, his lilac eyes opening slowly while letting out a soft yawn.

"There, there" Zero smiled and patted the boy's head once again and then he smiled when his son sat on the bed and rubbed on his left eye. "You need to get ready" Zero spoke softly and went to the boy's closet. He opened the drawers and took a small blue t-shirt, then he opened another drawer and pull out a pair of white socks. The same happened with the boxers and the jeans. He turned at his son and frowned slightly when he saw the slight attempt of his soon to go to sleep again.

"Kouichi that's enough" He said in a soft tone with a hid warning. The boy sighed and nodded he did not want his daddy to get upset with him. The boy pulled out the covers and went to the bathroom. He opened the door slowly as he fists his eyes cutely.

"AHH!" Both young man and child cried while Ichiru closed the door and Kou-chan ran to the kitchen where his dad was making breakfast.

"What was that cry?" Zero asked while preparing some orange juice and cutting the fruit.

"Uncle Ichiru was in the bathroom" Kou murmured shyly with a slight blush. At the sight of his little one embarrassment, Zero approached him and stroked his cheek.

"Well then eat your breakfast" Zero said "Wash your hands first" said as the kid nodded and wash his hands in the kitchen sink. Then he sat on his favorite chair as Zero placed a bowl of fruit on the table and a glass of orange juice. "There drink your juice and the fruit"

Kou nodded "Can I turn on the TV?" He asked as he took a sip of his juice and looked toward the small TV they had in the kitchen.

Zero looked at him quickly as he began to prepare some eggs and pancakes "Okay but I do not want you to get distracted and leave the food" the older warned "I'm making pancakes" he said

"Yippie!" Kou sang excitedly and quickly went and turn on the television "Will you make chocolate milkshake?" the small boy asked tenderly.

"Sure" Zero smiled as he saw his son eat happily while watching some cartoons.

As Zero was making breakfast and Kou eats and watch some cartoons, Ichiru was taking a shower. He had an appointment with Sara Shirabuki they beautiful blonde woman he met with Kaito. He was going to start his modeling work, so he had to be at 12 pm at Shirabuki Company. He was glad with the job but not quite convinced about modeling. Thus he could help with the household expenses. He felt bad when Zero had to pay for everything and for that reason he had decided to seek for a job. He would have expected other type of work nevertheless work was work besides Kaito would be with him so he would not feel so odd posing for the cameras and that stuff.

He left the bathroom neat and changed and went to the kitchen where he found a plate of fruit and a glass of juice served. Zero was already eating and Kou-chan was eating while watching one of those programs for children.

"So you start working today" commented Zero while wearing a piece of fruit to the mouth.

"Yup" Ichiru nodded as he savored of his pancakes

"That's good though I can't believe you'll be modeling" Zero said softly as he frowned "Please take care I've heard these jobs are demanding and many of these people is often superficial" Ichiru stopped eating and looked up at his twin and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry I'll be okay besides Kaito will be with me" Zero grinned and a nodded. He could not imagine Kaito as a model. I mean Kaito was handsome and had this wild look but he as model seriously? Well he just had to wait and see.

"Uncle Ichi" Kou-chan interrupted the conversation as the two looked at him "Are you going to be famous?" He asked

"Umm…" Ichiru frowned slightly while Zero let out a chuckle "Well that depends" He glared at Zero and then turned his attention at his nephew "But yeah maybe" He said not quite sure.

"Okay" The boy smiled and turned his attention at the TV

Ichiru finished his food and rose from his seat, he was about to start washing the dishes but Zero stopped him "Do not worry I will wash them" his twin said "I do not want you to mess your clothes" Ichiru nodded "Instead of why do not you take Kou-chan to wash his teeth" Zero asked as the little boy tuned his head so fast and pouted.

"But daddy" Kou-chan frowned "I was watching SpongeBob" Zero looked at his son and the boy understood. He turned off the TV and went with his uncle Ichiru to brush his teeth.

"Aww Kou-chan don't pout, look I'll buy you one of those SpongeBob backpacks for you to carry your school tools" The boy's eyes the boy's eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across his face. Ichiru chuckled and shook his head lit up and a huge smile spread across his face. Ichiru chuckled and shook his head.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Zero was washing the dishes. He was happy that Kouichi was legally his son. Nevertheless the sadness was there and he was still trying to hide it. He knew since he first saw Kouichi that he had to adopt him. Let's be honest, the child had stolen his heart with such tenderness. Although Zero knew the kid may or may not be his biological son. He was willing to take the risks and did not regret his choice, yet the sadness and longing were still present in his heart.

**Flashback**

_"Zero-kun Oh we meet again" The cheerful Kaien Cross, director of the orphanage smiled happily. "Please have a seat" said the joyful man while Zero nodded and sat._

_"I guess the papers are ready" Zero said fearfully. He could not help thinking that they might not let him to adopt little Kouichi. _

_"Of course everything is in order and well" His expression became more serious and he placed a white envelope on the table "There is also the DNA testing results" Zero nodded and swallowed. He was terrified and did know what to expect of the test. Nevertheless as he had said before he loved Kouichi even if the results said he was not his biological son he would accept him._

_"I'll leave you alone for a moment" said the man as he stood up and walked to the door. "I have to take care of something" he said with a somewhat bittersweet smile._

_"I'm so sorry Zero but I'm doing this for your own good" The man thought as he closed the door._

_The first thing he felt when taking the envelope in his hands was a tremor ran through his whole body. Slowly he opened it and pulled the sheet where the results came._

_He closed his eyes for a moment. His hands were shaking so he took a deep breath and opened the sheet. Not daring to look at the results yet. He was nervous however he began to read the results._

_Sometimes we asked why bad things happen to us, why can things be as we wish. Sometimes we just think it's bad luck or that we are destined to live unhappy. Sometimes people have so much luck that it hurts and things went as they wanted. Sometimes we can not understand or do not want to understand that things happen for one thing. Nevertheless we can not deny that sometimes is luck or fate have prepared us very interesting things._

_Nevertheless at that point Zero did not care about those things. He just felt his heart squeezed so hard that it had hurt so much. He did not know whether to smile or mourn. He did not know whether to be happy or sad. All he felt were tears, hot tears leaving freely down his cheeks. He did not bother to clean them because his body was still in shock. He just sat there with a blank stare. He did not notice the door being opened neither the hand on his shoulder. _

_Not until the same cheerful voice spoke again "So you've seen the results" The man said but he got no response, apparently the silver-haired young man was still speechless._

_ "Whe… when can I take Kouichi?" Zero asked with a trembling voice_

_"Well the papers are in order and have you have received visits from the social workers. So I can say that today Kouichi will be with you at home" said Kaien._

_"At home…" Zero repeated _

_"Let me bring him" Kaien said as he made a motion with his hand to the woman who was in the room "He already packed his things" Zero nodded "I must say that I will miss Kou-chan, he is such a wonderful child"_

_"I know" Zero replied with new tears running down his cheek _

_"He'll be so lucky and happy" Kaien smiled_

_"I'll go get him" The man said as the woman has already left to get the boy's belongings _

_"Can I…" Zero whispered "Could I go with you?" he asked_

_"Well why don't you wait here I'll be back soon" Kaien said and Zero nodded hesitantly._

_"Good"_

_xX—_

_"Sayori please can get Kou-chan for me. I need to meet with someone then I'll with you and Mr. Kiryuu" She nodded as she climbed the stairs._

_Kaien walked to the other side of the hall and opened the door where someone was expecting him. It was brown-haired man and a little boy who Kaien Cross knew so well._

_"Well then Kuran-san, what's what you wanted to talk?"_

**Flashback Ends**

"Daddy?" Kouichi called was again. He and his uncle Ichiru were intrigued. They had been calling for Zero but the silver angel was lost in thought.

"I'm sorry" Zero said as he heard the call of his son "Did you brush your teeth?" He asked gently

"Yes" He said with a big smile showing his small teeth "Now can I go and watch SpongeBob please" The little one asked softly

Ichiru on the other hand stared at his twin but Zero shook his head. It was a way saying that everything was okay that he was lost in thoughts. Nevertheless Ichiru did not buy that so he decided to talk with Zero when Kou-chan was not present. The last thing he wanted was to worry his young and favorite nephew.

"No you need to take a shower" Zero said gently

"Ow okay" The boy said and pouted once again.

"Okay call me when you are ready" He said as he turned to his twin

"So will you tell me what why the sad face?" Ichiru asked as he crossed his arms over his chest

Zero rolled his eyes and frowned "I don't know what you are talking about" Ichiru snorted

"Zero" He called "You can't lie to me, I'm your twin you know" He said and sighed and Zero stared at him and rolled his eyes

"I was just thinking about something" Zero replied a little too angry

"About Kaname?" Ichiru said and Zero glared at him

"No I mean look I need to check on Kouichi we'll talk later" Zero said as he headed at the bathroom

Ichiru sighed as he frowned. He hated seeing Zero like that, though it was not often as before. Yet there were times he perceived sadness emanating from his brother's eyes. He was not sure if this had to do with Kaname Kuran or not but he did not like it especially when Kouichi was present.

This time around he let it go but he would talk to his brother and Zero would explain the reason for his sadness once and for all. Nodding to himself he pulled out his cell and dialed at Kaito.

_"Kaito"_ The voice spoke on the other side of the phone

"Well I'm ready. Do you want us to meet close to the park?" Ichiru asked

_"Do not worry sweetie I'll pick you up"_ Kaito said in a seductive voice

"Kaito I'm serious" Ichiru said with an annoyed voice as Zero entered the living room and stared at his twin with a mischievous smile

_"Me too babe me too"_ The young man chuckled

"Aghh you know what I'll see you at the Shirabuki Building" Ichiru said as he hung up without leaving Kaito to reply. Zero just chuckled

"So Kaito keeps flirting with you?" Zero asked with a slight smile

"Yeah and it is getting annoying" Ichiru replied at the same time he was rolling his eyes. "I though Kou-chan had finished his bath"

"Yeah but he's changing his clothes" Ichiru nodded and smiled

Zero took a deep breath and sat down on the sofa his arm resting on the pillow "Well since you rejected Kaito's offer, we can accompany you. Kou-chan wanted to go to the park" Zero said and then looked at his twin "He's been nervous about his new school and I want him to calm and have some fun before he enters the school" Ichiru nodded. He knew very well that his beloved nephew was nervous. The kid had secretly told him he was afraid that children teased in the new school. The kid was afraid that children teased him because of his appearance. Zero had told him about what the child of the orphanage did to Kou and Ichiru was angry. Those kids were so cruel with his nephew.

He remembered when he was in school there were some boys who laughed of him and Zero however Zero was very intimidating. He always had that look that could scare anyone it was the Kiryuu glare he remembered. He did not understand how much his twin had changed from being a person who would not let anyone to look down on him and always saying the things he did not like. He had changed almost drastically. Zero was a little more gentle and shy. Perhaps it was because of what their father had done. Lying to him and stealing his bay son telling him that the boy had died at birth. That was something that changed someone's life and their way of seeing things in life. Nevertheless there were still rebellious but Zero was able to control them especially when Kou was with them.

Ichiru knew it was good for the little one to clear his mind and if any of the children at the school bothered or hurt his nephew he would put those little bullies in place. "Yeah I think I like this idea better" Ichiru replied

"I better go check on Kou since he's taking too long I bet he's watching the TV" Zero said and sighed

**xX-**

"Kaname-sama Hiro-chan it's a pleasure to see you" Aidou said with a big smile. He was surprised seeing Kaname Kuran at the entrance of the small apartment he shared with Akatsuki. He still could not believe Kaname was there, they were good friends but usually it was him who always went to Kaname's flat.

Hiroki just rolled his eyes and hide behind his daddy. He did not like the blonde guy. Though it was funny when his daddy scolded and punished the blonde. Nevertheless the other man that always accompanied the blonde was intimidating. But it seemed that he had respect for his dad.

"I need to go to a meeting" he said as he looked at the blonde's baby blue eyes "Seiren cannot take care of Hiroki and Takuma will also be at the meeting" He explained though Aidou interrupted him

"Of course Kaname-sama you don't have to worry I'll take care of little Hiro-chin" He said with a slight blush. Hiro-chan rolled his eyes and pouted he did not want to stay here he wanted to play outside not being in the blonde's boring apparent.

Sensing his son discomfort Kaname kneeled and looked at his son's lilac eyes "Look I know you wanted to go to the park but I promise we'll go tomorrow" He said softly. He could not say no to Hiroki especially when the kid stared at him with those big lilac eyes. However this time he could not fulfill his son's whim.

"Hmm okay" Hiroki replied a little too angry but nodded. Maybe he could threaten the blonde and then go to the park he saw before.

"Don't worry Kaname-sama I'll assure you Hiro-chin will be in good hands" The blonde grinned.

Kaname did not have to worry. He knew Aidou would never lay a hand on Hiroki, even if the boy pissed him off. Hanabusa preferred endure Hiroki's tantrums than Kaname's punishment.

"Okay then I'm going" He said as once more kneeled and kissed the top of Hiro's head "Bye bye" He waved at his son.

Once the door was closed Hiroki turned back and crossed his little arms then he glared at the blonde. He hated when he had to stay with him, he rather be with Seiren though she scared him a little but she was cool.

"Okay Hiro-chin what would you like to do?" Aidou asked gently. It was obvious that the noble wanted to win the affection of the child that way Kaname would take him more seriously.

However little Hiroki rolled his eyes and went to the living room, he sat on the chair and took the TV remote control. He turned on the television and clicked on the channels. He was pouting slightly. Aidou sighed and sat next to Hiro with a defeat look.

He watched curiously as the child still with that adorable pout while changing from one channel to another. Aidou chuckled and then his brow furrowed slightly. Wondering why Kaname-sama had decided to adopt the child. He just knew that the kid's eyes resembled that of the boy which Kaname had fallen in love and that had disappeared leaving the pureblood lost and hearted broken. Aidou did not know the boy but he had resentment for what he did to Kaname-sama.

Still the blonde wondered why Kaname decided such thing as adopt a child and become his father. Kuran Kaname was known for his status of single man. No one had ever won his heart. Well someone actually did but just to disappear. Aidou growled he was beginning to hate that person.

Exasperated at not finding anything interesting on the TV Hiroki sighed and turned off the thing then he turned his head to the left and stared at the foolish blonde man "I want to go to the park" he said though it was rather an order.

"Hiro-chin I'm sorry but we can't go now" The blonde say softly

"Why?" Hiroki asked

"Well Akatsuki will arrive soon and…. when we arrive we can go" He was not going to tell the child that they had to feed and that he was going to take his boyfriend's blood. Hiroki had no idea that he and Akatsuki were vampires. Neither his dad was one of them and one with authority: a pureblood.

"But I want to go right now!" The boy whined and glared at the blonde man "If you don't take me to the park I'll tell my dad you locked me in the room and did not let me leave" He said and stared at the blue eyes of the noble.

"You would not" Aidou growled

"Yes I will!" The boy said stubbornly "And my dad will believe me" He said with a grin. It was well known that Kaname cared for the child and did not like when Hiro was mistreating or hurting.

Aidou snorted and almost pulled of his blond hair. This child was beginning to exasperate him "Okay I will call Kain and tell him that we can meet in the park but once we get there I want you to obey me and do not disappear from my sight" The blond vampire warned "The city is very dangerous especially for a little boy like you" Aidou said softly and looked at the lilac eyes "There's evil people who wants to harm" And especially creatures that will not hesitate to make you their meal the young man thought.

"Okay" Hiroki accepted after all he keep winning he was going to the park.

**Xx—**

"I was not aware of the cold" Zero said as he buttoned the jacket of his son. Ichiru just nodded and walked beside them, the day was getting cold and he did not bring jacket.

They had to travel by subway since they did not own a car. They were hoping to buy one the next month. Although it would still be difficult for both cause Zero would needed it to take Kou-chan at the school and Ichiru to arrive at his job. It might not have been so bad to accept Kaito's offer.

"Well I guess I leave you guys here" Ichiru said as he petted his nephew's head "And do not worry Kou-chan I have not forgot about your SpongeBob backpack" He said before the child reminded him. Then he saw at his twin and smiled "Well wish me luck" He said and little Kou-chan tugged on the sleeve of his shirt "Good luck uncle Ichi" The kid said softly.

Ichiru smiled and ruffled the silver locks "Thanks Kou" then he looked at his brother and smiled

Both father and son stay still as Ichiru was walking down the street and then lost the crowed. Zero took his son's hand and started walking in the opposite side of where Ichiru was gone.

Kouichi cheeks were slightly flushed by the cold and the tip of his nose was also beginning to redden. Zero noticed that and chuckled.

They walked through several streets as though they were into the nearest station to the park still they had to walk two blocks at least.

**Xx—**

"Are we there yet?" Hiroki asked for the third time

"Now I told you already there's a little traffic" Aidou said as the boy rolled his eyes

"Then why did not just walk" said the boy angrily. They were taking so much time and also he did not understand why they had to travel by car if the park was two blocks from the bond's home. "The park is near to your house anyway..." The boy pouted again.

"Because is safer" Hanabusa replied though the truth was that he did not want to go walking.

Once they got to the park and found a place to park the car the little boy ran. "Catch me if you can" He said as he ran as fast as he could, he wanted to explore such place and play.

"Of course I'll catch you" Aidou said angrily, he just needed to sniff in the air and capture the scent of the child, so he would find him quickly.

**- x**

After the long walking they managed to the park. Kouichi was more than happy. He wanted to visit the lake, watch the ducks and also feed them. Zero on the other hand wanted to lie on the grass and take a nap apparently the weather was improving.

Kou-chan had brought a ball to play with his dad. But Zero wanted Kou to socialize and play with other children of his age. Still Kouichi was not too sure to do that, he was scared of the children. He did not want them to laugh.

Any bad thoughts vanished completely at the sight of another boy running towards his direction. Kouichi eyes opened wide, he recognized the boy. And as soon as he saw him running the silver haired kid decided to follow him. He did not heart his daddy about what he was talking he just dropped of his hand and began to run after the boy.

"What… hey Kouichi wait!" Zero yelled as he noticed his son was running away. He did not waste no time and began to run after his son.

Nevertheless his son was faster and in briefly moment he stopped seeing the sight of his son. Panic was the first thing he felt, what if something bad happened to Kou. He would never forgive. Distraught Zero started running towards a direction without realizing that he had chosen the wrong option.

**xX—**

"Hiroki!" Kou screamed he knew the boy was Hiro-chan. "Wait…" He ran as fast as he could but Hiroki was faster than him.

The little brunette heard someone calling his name, at first he thought it was that stupid blonde but then he noticed the tone of the cry was the one of a child. He stopped running and turned his head back, there was his long lost friend. Kou-chan was running towards him. Hiroki smiled he thought the young boy had been adopted or worst that he had had the same fate as him before his daddy found him.

"Kou-chan!" Hiroki cry and ran at his friend, he smiled as he hugged his little angel as soon as the boy reached him.

They had been friends since they were little. Hiroki at first did not like Kou-chan because the boy was always crying and some of the caretakers were kinder to him than the other kids at the orphanage. However one day he noticed how other boys that were older than Kou and Hiroki were bullying the boy and also hitting him so Hiroki found the courage and fought with these bullies. Then he helped Kou. The boy seemed so fragile and Hiroki promised to take care of him. Kou was like an angel and he did not deserve to be bullied by those idiots. He promised Kou that they would stick together forever and that he would protect him from everything and everyone. Nevertheless Hiro could not keep his promise cause he was taken from the orphanage.

**Flashback**

_"Hey do not cry" Hiroki said while the other child sniffed and shook a little._

_"You should have given them your candies" Hiroki said as he wiped the tears away._

_"I gave them" the other boy said hoarsely "Bu... but they kept hitting me because I'm a monster" He said as more tears fell from her eyes._

_The boy's eyes were lilac eyes like Hiro's eyes. _

_"Why do you say that?" Hiroki asked as he took off his jacket and gave it to the other child._

_The little one accepted it as he sniffed "My eyes are weird and my hair too" said with a sad and fearful tone._

_Hiroki frown deepened. The child's eyes were the same color as his eyes. Hiroki did not have a weird eye color. _

_"Do not mind them" He said with a pout "They are just jealous because his eyes are just the same of all people and only special people have different eye color" Hiro said with a smile_

_"Special like…" Kouichi looked at the brunette tearfully "Monsters?"_

_Hiroki shook his head and took the hand of the little one in his "Angels" he replied softly_

**Flashback ends**

"Hanabusa" A soft voice spoke behind the young blonde

"Oh Akatsuki you scared me" Aidou whined and pouted.

"Where is Kaname's son?" Akatsuki asked when he noticed the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh well he's just playing but I have all under control" The blond replied with a huge grinned and Kain nodded.

The blonde had called to meet him at the park, so the orange haired man change his destination and instead of go to his apparent he headed to the park. "If you say so" He replied and Aidou pouted.

**X—**

"Well, well well it seems that instead the one little brat we found three" A male with dark brown hair and a scar on his lower lip said.

"What do you mean?" Another voice was heard but this time it was the voice of a woman.

"Well it appears that two puppies were lost and the other one is trying to find one of the puppies" The male chuckled and lick his lips.

"So it is him" The female said with hatred in her voice.

"Easy, we need to get the puppies first…"

**x-**

"It can't be…" Aidou whispered softly

"Hey Hanabusa what's wrong?" His boyfriend asked with worried in his voice

"Ak.. Akatsuki I can feel Hiro-chan's aura"

* * *

><p><strong>RandomPerson: I'm so sorry for the delay but here's the new chapter thanks for follow the story XD<strong>

**Neretza: Gracias por leer el fic y que bueno que te guste y bueno borré mis fics de la otra página porque no me gustaba el formato de ahí entro mas aqui espero puedas seguir leyendo el fic XD**

**Evanthe Beelzenef: Hi! thanks for your review and well soon you'll discovered what happened in Zero's and Kaname's past and hehe maybe Hiro s their biological son and maybe not hehe sorry for not saying more but I just want people to keep reading XD Also I apologize for the delay but here it is a new chapter XD**

**Elektra: I know and I'm deeply sorry I just did not want to write though my inspiration was back idk it was strange but I'm here with a new chapter I hope you like it XD**

**kanamexzero fan: thanks for r&r and here it is the new chapter XD**

**Esme-chan: thanks I'm glad you like the fic and yup Hiro and Kou are just so cute hehe**

**tHIS IS SO CUTE: sorry but here is the new chap I hope you like it also thanks for your review XD**

**LittleHeartz: thanks for your review and well yup soon both Kaname and Zero will meet again I promise XD**

**kIbA-ChAn UkE-nEkO: thanks for your review XD**

**The Reader: well since I did not want to write Yuki on this fic I can say that Sara and an unnamed character will be the main villains XD**

**Yuki-The White kitten: thanks and yeah Kou is so cute and Shy and Hiro is cute as well**

**AmanteDeVampiros: Well Zero did know he was having twins since his dad hide it from him. I know is confuse but I'll explain this in the next chapters. And well I was looking for a beta but did have any luck so ... XD thanks for your review XD**

**Hiker-silverblood: hehe thanks for the review and the vote yup Luka is the best! hehe yeah don't worry sara won't cause much trouble at least no in the first chaps XD**


End file.
